


Tu comprends vraiment rien

by Halebop



Series: Challenge Mars 2020 [2]
Category: Le Cycle des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Entre la théorie des balls et le secret des balls, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Like just angst, M/M, Pining, Roxanne is a supportive friend, et Tom sait qu'il est amoureux de Mitch, from Emma, pré- tomitch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: C'est la fête de fiançaille de Mitch. Tout le monde est heureux, le punch est bon, et les potes dansent sur Les Demons de Minuits.Sauf Tom.Tom est posé par terre, dans la chambre d'amis, dans le noir, et il aime Mitch, et il ne peut pas le dire.
Relationships: Mitch/Tom (Le Cycle des balls), Tomitch
Series: Challenge Mars 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654852
Kudos: 8





	Tu comprends vraiment rien

-Tom, t'es sûr que ça va?

Bien sur que ça allait. Il était à la putain de fête de fiançailles de son meilleur pote, pote qui se pointait dans ses rêves et ses projets d'avenir depuis quatre ans. Quand il voyait qu'une nouvelle boulangerie allait ouvrir, il s'imaginait y aller avec Mitch. Quand il voyait les couples gays obtenir des droits, il se voyait adopter, ou se marier, ou investir dans une maison avec Mitch. Il voulais vieillir avec Mitch, et changer avec Mitch, et rire et pleurer et dormir et se réveiller tous les matins avec Mitch.

Et il était en couple.

Lui, Tom, était en couple depuis ces quatre ans, et pas avec Mitch, et il savait qu'il était un monstre, et une horrible personne pour ça. Emma méritait pas ça. Il faisait de son mieux, mais c'était normal qu'elle trouve toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Mitch, lui, ne lui reprochait jamais rien, et Tom l'aimait, bon dieu, Tom l'aimait en s'en crever le bide et à en tuer un homme, et il était actuellement à ses fiançailles _avec quelqu'un d'autre_. C'était pas étonnant qu'il se retrouve assis dans la chambre d'amis pas éclairée, par terre parce que tous les manteaux étaient sur le lit.

\- Ça va, sourit-il à Mitch.

Un sourire creux, un sourire d'habitude, un sourire qu'il se forçait à faire depuis des mois et des années.

\- Hey, je t'ai vu terminer trois verres de punch coup-sur-coup, gros, y a un problème ou tu kiffes juste vraiment le jus de mangue?

Tom souris lassement, et laissa sa tête tomber contre le mur.

\- T'es toujours aussi observant ou t'as juste peur qu'il n'en reste plus pour plus tard? sourit-il, guidant la conversation plus loin.

\- Allez, tu peux tout me raconter, Tom-Tom, assura Mitch, poussant la jambe de son pote pour s'assoir à coté.

Non... non, c'était la déprime de Tom, c’était pas celle de Mitch, il fallait pas qu'il l'infecte ou lui dise un truc triste ou quoi que ce soit ! Il fit tourner le gobelet entre ses mains, creusant ses méninges à la recherche d'une excuse.

\- Eh, c'est pas la peine de faire ça, l'interrompis Mitch, je sais que tu vas pas bien, alors vas-y gros !

\- Mais j'ai rien dit !

\- T'es facile à lire, mec.

\- Facile à lire... si tu savais...

-Si je savais quoi?

\- Rien, t’inquiètes.

Il se poussa enfin pour laisser Mitch s'affaler contre le mur à coté de lui. Il tenta un regard, et le grand sourire qu'il trouva fut assez pour lui arracher un rire bref.

\- Allez raconte ! insista Mitch en le poussant sur le bras. Qu'est ce qui va pas.

Qu'est ce que Tom pouvait dire? Il pouvait pas lui déclarer son amour là, dans une chambre à coucher pas éclairée au sol jonché de sacs et de manteaux. Déjà parce que Mitch méritait mieux, de un; de deuz, ce serait juste amener cette tristesse, ce parasite qui lui bouffait les entrailles et le faisait se plier de douleur quand il était seul, sur Mitch et Emma. C'était pas leurs problèmes, c'était le sien. De troiz, c'était la fête de fiançaille de Mitch, donc vraiment, pas le moment.

Mais Mitch attendait une réponse, alors il se gratta le derrière de la nuque et la joue pour trouver une semi-verité, un truc qui ne ferait pas que Mitch le quitte à jamais.

\- Je... commença-t-il, avant de refermer la bouche.

Toute ses pensées tournaient autour de Mitch. Son futur, sa jalousie, le putain de monstre qu'il était mais qu'il ne voulait pas voir reflété dans les yeux de ses amis, tout était Mitch, tout. Et ça n'était pas que Mitch devait entendre. Si il l'entendait... Dans les moment où son imagination lui échappait, Tom s'imaginait que Mitch aurait les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Mais Tom avait beau espérer, espérer que son amis devine la détresse et l'horreur qu'il traversait (ce qui faisait de lui un double connard, d'ailleurs, souhaiter ça a son pote, non mais sérieux), il savait que jamais ce serait possible. Il allait pas souhaiter a Mitch de rompre ses fiançailles avec la meilleure fille qu'il ai jamais eu dans sa vie. La seule sur laquelle il avait jamais eu des vues. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il releva les yeux, et Mitch le regardait, un sourire compatissant sur le visage.

\- C'est Emma, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en parlant bas.

Tom ne pu retenir un rire amer.

\- Ouais, Emma.

Il se couvrir le visage d'une main. Comment le dire... Comment le dire mais sans le dire...

\- Y a... quelqu'un...

Non, "il y a quelqu'un d'autre" souleverait beaucoup trop de question. Mitch connaissait probablement tous ses potes.

\- Il y a juste plus ce qu'il y avait avant, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Piètre vérité. Il n'y avait plus rien eu depuis quatre ans, depuis que Mitch avait squatté chez lui et fait sa PsychoBall Therapie et qu'il avait quitté l'appart juste un quart d'heure trop tôt pour entendre Tom dire les mots qui le hantaient, depuis. "Je t'aime, Mitch". Si simple, si évident. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais redire.

\- Ah, mais ça peut changer ça, non? assura Mitch en lui passant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Pas cette fois.

\- Roh, Tom-To, c'est le punch qui parle.

\- Peut-être bien.

Il regarda le fond de son verre, où une rondelle de banane solitaire avaient été laissé. Il était cette rondelle de banane, et il resterait seul.

\- C'est juste...

Il se re-passa la main sur le visage. Appuya contre ses paupières, assez pour voir des étoiles et de lumière. Oh, si il pouvait s'endormir pour trente ans et ne plus avoir à se préoccuper de sa vie... juste dormir... Bien, pour une fois, sans la peur au ventre et le dégout dans la bouche...

\- Je suis pas heureux avec elle, soupira-t-il doucement.

\- Elle te frappe ?

Le ton de Mitch était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, mais Tom se surpris à rire en faisant rouler sa tête sur ses épaule. Elle le frappait ? Si il n'y avait que ça... Les urgentistes le reconnaissaient et lui donnaient des conseils pour garder ses plantes vertes en vie, il en était là désormais. Il vivait constamment avec du paracétamol dans le sang. Et il ne se plaignait pas, parce qu'il méritait tellement, tellement pire.

\- Eh, gros, ça va ?

\- Toute cette semaine, je t'ai accompagné. Pour tester ton costume de marié, gouter les gâteaux, regarder les fleurs. Toute cette semaine. Te voir pendant que tu te préparait... être à tes cotés... eh bah tu vois, c'est le plus heureux que j'ai été depuis longtemps.

\- Quoi, tu veux te marier avec Emma ?

\- Tu comprend vraiment rien, hein?

Tom laissa sa tête retomber sur son torse, tenant à peine son verre du bout des doigts. Il était égoïste, et connard, et il mériterait jamais d’être avec Mitch.

\- Je pense que t'as assez bu, gros, lui assura Mitch en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ça te ressemble pas, d'être comme ça. Tu veux t'allonger un moment?

Ouais, Mitch ne savait rien, rien du tout du tout. Même Emma savait, il en était sûr. Et Mitch savait pas. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de ne pas lui dire.

\- Ouais je vais aller prendre l'air, soupira-t-il finalement, se frottant les cheveux. Retourne a tes invités, c'est ta fête après tout.

Un sourire, rassurant. Mitch n'était pas convaincu.

\- Ça te dérange si j'envoie quelqu'un t'accompagner? T'as... euh... T'as pas l'air ouf, quoi.

Tom avait terriblement pas envie de ça. Avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et un rectangle de lumière se projeta sur le sol alors que les Demons de Minuit se fit dix fois plus fort dans la pièce.

\- Oh, excusez-moi les garçons, sourit Roxanne en les voyant. Je cherche juste mes cigarettes, je vais aller faire un tour en bas.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, assura Tom en se relevant péniblement.

Mitch lui pris le verre des mains et lui plaça un main sur l'épaule. Il était beaucoup trop sérieux.

\- Gros, tu sais que tu peux me parler, hein. Si t'as besoin d'aide ou juste de parler. Tu le sais que mon mariage changera rien, je serait toujours dispo pour toi, on est d'accord?

Tom parvint a peine à supprimer le son étranglé qui failli sortir de sa gorge. Il se contenta d'un soupir et d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je sais, t’inquiétè pas. Je vais faire un tour avec Roro, j'irais mieux.

\- Okay. Hey, tu m'appelle si t'as un souci, okay ?

Tom hocha la tête et lui fit un signe de la main alors que Mitch repartait dans la soirée, refermant à demi la porte derrière lui. Tom laissa échapper un profond soupir et se tourna vers Roxanne qui, manteau sur les épaules, le regardait avec l'air le plus désolé du monde.

\- Il sait pas, devina-t-elle.

\- Non, soupira Tom en s'étirant et attrapant son manteau. Il sait pas.


End file.
